1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to creating a sculpture on a container, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for generating and displaying an image, for example, the image of an artistic sculpture, for producing an electrode to be applied to a mold cavity used in making containers.
2. Related Art
Blow-molded plastic containers have become commonplace in packaging beverages, such as juice, and other hot and cold liquid products. Such a container normally has a dome, an annular sidewall extending from a base, and a waist connecting the dome to the sidewall. Typically, the containers have a horizontal cross section which is circular, rectangular or multi-faceted. Blow-molded plastic containers can provide a package with sufficient flexure to compensate for pressure and temperature, while maintaining structural integrity and aesthetic appearance. In addition, the plastic used in the containers is recyclable. However, in order to increase the sales of beverages or other products, there is a need to produce more aesthetically appealing containers.
According to conventional practices, individuals designed sculptures to appear on containers. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 1, a design is placed on an electrode attached to a rod. The electrode 1 is heated with an electric current and applied to a mold 2 to leave a negative relief impression of the design on mold 2 as shown in FIG. 2. Thereafter, mold 2 is assembled to form a mold cavity. A preform made of plastic is inserted into the mold and the preform is blown in the mold cavity. Subsequently, the container with the impressed design is removed from the mold cavity. However, using this technique, a defective sculpture is often found on the container, and the container is rejected. The defective sculpture appears on the container, because the application of the prior art electrode 1 to the mold is often imprecise. The electrode 1 is pressed too far against the mold leaving unwanted marks on the mold, which appear for example, as unintended frame-like impression marks on the container 3 as shown in FIG. 3. Alternatively, the electrode 1 is not pressed far enough against the mold leaving a poor impression of the design on the container 4 as shown in FIG. 4. As the number of desired sculptures on a container increases, the potential number of sculptural defects increases. Since both of the above-mentioned defects occur due to variances in machine tolerances during the process of impressing the conventional electrode onto the mold, there is a need for a new method for creating sculptures on containers efficiently, quickly, repeatedly, at a low cost, and with minimal defects.